Heard
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Father's day one-shot! Naruto is sad, and wonders where his parents are. His thoughts are heard by a certain blonde haired hokage. Naruto, meet your father, Namikaze Minato. Well actually his ghost, but yeah. R&R! Constructive Critism accepted!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**I LOVE OYAKO!! FATHER-SON BONDING IS SO AWESOME! SO SWEET! I LOVE IT! **

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY PEOPLE! DON'T FORGET TO HUG YOUR DAD AND GRANDFATHER!! SAY I LOVE YOU!! XD**

**WARNING: THERE IS A SPOILER! **

* * *

**Heard**

It was dawn. The sun was beginning to peek out from the horizon, and the moon was fading away within the blue. Twelve year old Naruto blearily opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched and yawned; he got up and began walking to the bathroom when his eyes landed on the calendar. A feeling of sadness swept over him.

April 16th; Father's day one of the days including Mother's day that reminded him that he had no parents, that he was an orphan.

Naruto's sapphire blue eyes overflowed with sadness, _'Why do I have no parents? What happened to mine?'_ Naruto sadly thought to himself. Every year on Mother's day and Father's day, Naruto's thoughts are occupied with thoughts of who his parents were, how it would feel if they were alive, and also… _'Did they love me?'_ Naruto thought, _'If they did, why did they leave me?'_

Naruto sighed and began to dress. He, Sasuke and Sakura had a mission today, he had to be prepared and clean out all distracting thoughts. After he was done dressing, he gave one thought before quickly teleporting to where he, Sasuke and Sakura will meet.

'_Is my dad thinking of me, if he's alive? If he's…dead…is he looking down at me?'_

Unbeknownst to Naruto, his thought echoed up to the stars above and were heard by a certain blonde haired, sapphire eyed man.

XoxoxoxoX

Namikaze Minato sadly watched his son as he hurried to where his teammates were waiting, his mood turned to anger though when he noticed two suspicious looking seventeen year old boys following Naruto. His eyes flared when he saw that they had cornered his son, and his blue eyes hardened in anger when he heard the words spoken to his son.

"Where are your parents, you little monster?" a black haired boy asked.

"Oh wait, Akira, he has none!" laughed another boy.

The first boy, Akira, laughed, "Oh yeah, that's right Shira! His parents are probably dead! Good thing too, they created a demon!"

Minato snarled in anger.

Shira laughed in agreement, then his eyes narrowed at Naruto, "You know that today is Father's day right?" he didn't wait for Naruto to reply when he began talking once more, "I can't celebrate it because my father DIED because of you! YOU killed my father!" Shira shouted, "You don't deserve to live! You should die right now!" Akira shouted.

Simultaneously, both Akira and Shira took a menacing step toward Naruto, Naruto was petrified, "I didn't kill him!" he protested.

"LIAR!" Shira yelled, and he took out a kunai, Akira followed his lead, "Die demon!" They both began to charge at Naruto, and that was all it took for Minato to make a move.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I never meant for it to be this way." He said before he disappeared from the heavens and appeared, he was transparent, good.

Minato quickly dispersed Shira and Akira; they both fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto blinked in surprise and his trembling stopped. He looked around and noticed nothing. He shook off the fear and quickly took off toward the meeting place.

Minato followed.

XoxoxoxoX

It was night time. Minato had followed Naruto and his friends on their misson. It was interesting to say the least when watching how Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura acted when Naruto. They didn't call him horrible names or anything, yes they were annoyed with him and Sakura bopped Naruto on the head when he said something stupid, but the most funny thing he saw was how Sasuke and Naruto acknowledged each other.

Minato laughed when his son and the Uchiha got in each other's face and growled like two enraged dogs.

After Kakashi, who he was _shocked_ to have held an Icha-Icha Paradise book (he was sure Jiraiya corrupted him), appeared and made some lame excuse (prompting Naruto and Sakura to scream "LIAR" at him).

Now the sky was dark and everyone was asleep, well, everyone but Naruto. The boy was nodding off, but he was determined to stay on watch and guard his precious people, at least until his shift was over and Sasuke took over.

Naruto had only closed his eyes to rest for a minute, and he had completely knocked out, his face illuminated by the glow of the warm fire.

Minato took a good look at his son, and was proud to see that his son looked like him and his personality rivaled with Kushina's.

He was proud of his son, but he was regretful that his last wish wasn't acknowledged by Konoha. He was disappointed in the village. Minato sat next to Naruto and suddenly he was a bit solid, he blinked and after a while smiled. Minato touched his son's head, "Look at you…you've grown so much." He said softly. "I've missed you so much, Naruto. I'm sorry your life isn't great as it was supposed to be. I'm so sorry…"

Minato leaned back against the tree was sitting against, he was surprised that he didn't fall through it. "You know Naruto, you are my pride and joy…Kushina's too. Oh what your mother wouldn't give to see you right now…Naruto, please understand that even if your mother and I aren't here, we still love you, always have, and always will."

Suddenly Naruto shifted, his eyes opened slowly and he blinked at the man next to him, his eyes widened in shock, "Y-Y-Yodai—!!" Naruto was cut off when Minato made a "Shh!" gesture. "Please don't make a sound." Minato said, Naruto gaped like a fish out of water, he began asking half questions, "How-? What-? Where-? _What the hell?!_" Naruto whispered a bit loudly, but still kept it at a level where he wouldn't wake his teammates up.

"Your feelings and thoughts were heard by me." Minato smiled, Naruto blushed bright red and stuttered, "Er uh what thoughts? What feelings??" Naruto asked dumbly.

Minato chuckled, "I think you know." Then Minato's gaze turned a bit serious, "Naruto, listen carefully. Your parents love you, they never stopped. They're really proud of you too," Naruto's face brightened, "You know my parents? Where are they?" Minato's eyes shifted to the ground in guilt.

Naruto noticed, and he came to a sad understanding, "I see…" he whispered.

Minato looked up at his son and his heart wrenched with regret, "Naruto…"

"It's okay, Yodaime-san, I'm glad they're dead…"

Minato's eyes widened, he was shocked, until he heard what Naruto had to say next, "I'm a monster, I don't want them to suffer just because of me…"

Minato inwardly snarled, he was enraged at how deep the wounds made from the villagers' verbal abuse affected Naruto. Minato was about to say something else when Sasuke began to stir, he quickly turned to Naruto and placed his hands on his son's shoulder.

"Naruto, please remember, you've done nothing wrong. You're not a monster, you're a human and a very valuable person. Your mother thinks and knows that, and as do I."

Naruto was confused, "What about my dad??" he asked.

Minato smiled, "You'll find out everything you'll need to know when the time is right. I'm proud of you Naruto, don't forget that. Live on and don't listen to the villagers." Minato began to fade away, "Don't give up…" he said and he faded away.

Naruto blinked in shock and confusion at the last words the Yodaime made. "When the time is right??" he asked as Sasuke woke up.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked grumpily.

"Ah, nothing Sasuke, nothing at all." Naruto replied.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, "Well, it's my shift now, go to sleep."

"…Right…" Naruto fell on his back and looked up at the sky. _'…I don't know what just happened…but I'm glad that I was heard…'_ and with that thought, and a gentle breeze that ruffled his hair, Naruto fell asleep.

_Goodnight…son…_

* * *

**OKAY…here's the thing: If it sucked like crap, it's because this is my first Naruto one-shot. Leave constructive criticism, but please don't be so bitchy and cruel about it. Please review and you'll get a Naruto and Minato plushie!**


End file.
